


Remonter l'allée

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [13]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: "Thomas remonte l'allée, d’un pas digne et lent. Sa mère le regarde s'avancer, si beau dans ce costume qu'il a choisis avec soin pour ce jour si spécial."
Relationships: Helen Smith & Thomas Smith
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Remonter l'allée

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Thomas remonte l'allée, d’un as digne et lent. Sa mère le regarde s'avancer, si beau dans ce costume qu'il a choisis avec soin pour ce jour si spécial.

Cette jeune femme le regarde , souriant à son futur époux. Ils sont si beaux tous les deux, si pleins de rêves et d'espoir.

Bien entendu, Helen a discuté longuement avec Catrina, pour s'assurer qu'elle sera une bonne épouse pour Thomas, qu'elle sait ce que c'est de tenir une maison, élever des enfants, et soutenir un homme d'une telle importance. Il faut que sa belle fille comprenne que c'est grâce à elles, femmes du Reich contraintes de rester chez elles, que l’empire allemand peut tenir.

La jeune femme semble comprendre tous cela, et assumer son rôle la tête haute. Tous ce que Catrina souhaite, c'est être avec Thomas. Et s'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, si effectivement une partie d'Helen se dit que c'est pour le mieux, son cœur de mère ne peut que se serrer à l'idée de voir son fils grandir, et la quitter. Il prend ses responsabilités ; Thomas est un homme maintenant. Aussi beau et courageux que son père. Tout aussi noble que lui.

Helen est fière, si fière de son fils.

Mais elle voudrait qu'il reste prêt d'elle. Pour qu'elle puisse continuer d'être fière.

Pour qu'elle puisse continuer de l'aimer, de le protéger.

Elle voudrait que l'illusion se prolonge, et que ce blanc au bout de l'allée soit une jeune femme et non ce funeste camion.

Le cœur d'Helen se brise.

Elle ne reverra plus son fils.

Il est à la Mort maintenant

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est plus ou moins inspiré d'un passage d'un roman de Stephen King qui m'avait particulièrement marquée. Je ne dirais pas lequel, pour que si un jour vous lisez ce livre, vous puissiez être marqué comme moi.  
> Catrina est le nom d'une allégorie mexicaine de la Mort.


End file.
